Chuck vs the new and improved
by Overpowered OC's123
Summary: What happens after the end of season 5? what happens when there is yet another intersect besides Morgan, and Chuck gets his back? What happens when he sees Hannah who turns out to be a spy? What happens when Shaw is forced back into the group? And what happens when Chuck, Morgan and Shaw, along with the gang have to track down the new intersect who can beat all three of them. AU
1. Chapter 1:Blackmail's such and ugly word

**Chuck Vs. the New and Improved**

 **A/N: Hey guys this is my first ever fanfiction so please leave some feedback about how I am doing and progressing. Cheers**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or anyone from the Chuckverse aside from my own OC, this story takes place after season 5**

 **Chapter 1: Blackmail is such an ugly word**

Chuck was down in castle with Casey, Sarah and Morgan, who was still learning to deal with the intersect despite having the fault fixed; they had just received a message form an anonymous contact about an extremely important mission along with a package they weren't allowed to open. But right now Chuck couldn't focus on that. Whilst they all waited for the transmission of their next employer to be put through, being Chuck kept stealing glances at Sarah, who's eyes were transfixed on the screen, she knew he was watching her. She could always tell. And yet being the professional spy Sarah was she wanted nothing more than to stare at Chuck and try to remember.

Her mind wandered back to that day at the beach when he'd kissed her to try and allow her memories to come forward. Yet when they pulled apart…nothing. Not one memory came forward for her comfort. Since that day she stayed with him anyway and quickly adapted to the life of Carmichael industries and slowly but surely her and Chuck had started to rebuild their relationship.

As the two attempted to sneak glances at each other it didn't go unnoticed by Morgan and Casey. Both had built up their senses to know exactly when to expect them to, as Casey puts it, "gaze into each other's eyes". Both of the agents had noticed what had happened to their behaviour towards one another. In a different way, Morgan and Casey had also built up their relationship. As Morgan was the Intersect, it was up to Casey to train him. Again. In which Casey had very loudly and physically protested to. He still proceeded to train Morgan, who unbelievably exceeded very quickly.

As Chuck and Sarah continued to avoid being caught gazing at each other, the screen blared to life with the grudgingly tolerant face of General Beckman. As she did all those years ago she began with her regular greeting. After a few brief moments of shock Chuck commented "General it sure has been a while".

"Yes Chuck it has"

"Surely you know we no longer work for the CIA". Chuck added with a certain amount of cockiness.

"Yes, we do realise this, however we need your help Chuck. I'm going to be blunt. However I'm not asking, I'm telling. I wasn't in favour of this but if you do not accept this mission, Carmichael industries will be shut down."

After hearing this Chuck's face varied from shock to confusion to anger before exclaiming "WHAT! They… they can't… you can't do that"

After a solemn expression the General replied "We can and we will if you do not accept this mission"

"Fine what do you want us to do?"


	2. Chapter 2:Old enemies and new enemies

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back how ya doin. This chapter will probably progress a bit faster with the plot than the first one did, truth be told the first one was mainly to explain what happened after the series ending. And a familiar face or two make an appearance.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or anyone from the Chuckverse aside from my own OC.**

 **Chapter 2: Old enemies and New enemies**

"Chuck this mission is of the upmost importance. However it is also possibly the most dangerous mission you've had to go on" The General exclaimed.

"Come on General it can't be that bad" Pleaded Chuck whilst glancing at the other members of his team.

"Well…There is a possibility that it won't be dangerous at all" Commented the General.

Chuck looked at the General intently before a look of utter confusion spread across his face. Then the General proceeded to tell him "It depends on the targets cooperation. He is completely unpredictable"

Chuck continued looking confused until Casey took control with the pinnacle question on everyone's minds "And who is the target?"

The general continued with a solemn expression "The targets name is Michael Darren" As the general said it the group looked at Morgan expecting him to flash yet nothing happened. The General continued to say "Michael Darren is the son of a Steven Darren an MI6 agent who was developing an Intersect for the British intelligence; however, after its completion his son activated it unaware of its effects. Unfortunately he has been hunted across many different countries by the last agents of the Ring and Fulcrum. This has left him extremely paranoid so he won't accept any kind of protection as well as the intersect altering his personality slightly. As far as we are concerned he is not currently a threat but if he did turn to Fulcrum or the Ring. He would be the most dangerous target in the world"

After learning these facts Morgan and Chuck both had look of concern on their faces whilst Sarah and Casey remained neutral and impassive. Until Morgan blurted out "Hold on now general, if he has the Intersect and so do I…"Before he could continue the general interrupted him by commenting "Yes Grimes we know you have the Intersect however the version that Darren possesses is extremely more effective than your own" At this comment Morgan's face dropped. Before any more insults could be directed at him Chuck intervened by saying "How so General?"

The general let out a frustrated sight before commenting "Chuck when you had the Intersect like Mr Grimes here" gesturing to where Morgan's head was hung low. "You were able to flash on practically anything essential whether it was a fighting style or information. Darren's version of the Intersect allows him to flash on any information in Mr Grime's Intersect however combat wise when activated in combat he flashes every fighting style they have placed into the Intersect at once. This is why you need help of the most desperate nature. I've sent two agents to you both you know and one you will probably try to kill. Those Agents are Miss Connors…"

Before the General continues Chuck blurts out "Wait Hannah is a spy!"

"Yes Chuck Hannah is a spy. We recruited her a few weeks after your *cough* break up. She will be assisting in apprehending Darren…unless that's a problem?"

Chuck rashly blurts out "no, no, no, no…no I assure you General it will be fine"

Without any show of emotions the general continues to say "Good there is another agent who Agent Connors is guarding and should he try to escape kill him. He will be assisting you also"

The confused face that was Chuck five minutes ago slowly faded away to one of cautiousness until he said "Who?"

The General looked him straight in the eye and said "Daniel Shaw"

Those words made Chuck look like he was frozen. He could only simply respond with "Sh…Sh…Shaw?"

The Generals expression softened slightly in understanding Chuck and Sarah's past whilst Casey's expression darkened in rage however he still kept his neutral expression, whilst Sarah looked scared to death having only remembered the dark parts of Shaw, for instance when he drugged her and she thought she was going to die.

The General feared that Chuck was moments away from fainting so continued "Yes Chuck, Daniel Shaw is an invaluable asset to this mission as are you and…"The General took a long pause before continuing "…Mr Grimes" At this comment Morgan's head shot straight up and aside from the news of Shaw, Morgan's face held a giant grin. Before he could comment the General continued "They will both be arriving at castle soon. However before you initiate your mission, Chuck, open the package"

Chuck despite looking traumatised at Shaw's return did as he was asked and opened the Package lying in front of him on the table. As he looked inside he saw two things, one, a pair of sunglasses and two a watch. Chuck looked at the General with a face of pure shock.

"Chuck we are giving you back you're intersect, when I said you were invaluable to the mission I meant after you put those on. In this mission it will take all three intersects to bring the target down as well as agents Walker, Casey and Connors. It may not come to that however we cannot take the risk. Agent Connors and Shaw will be arriving momentarily. Congratulations Chuck, you're going to become the intersect once again"

Chuck's look mirrored that of everyone in the room. Shock. All of them were simply shocked. And were even more shocked when Chuck picked up the glasses and put them on.

 **A/N: Hey guys, another chapter done. I do plan to turn this into a fully-fledged story and any helpful hints in my writing will be greatly appreciated.**

 **Next Chapter: we are going to meet some old faces…DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Until next time peace**


	3. Chapter 3:Feels like a punch to the face

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for not mentioning this before but the story goes off in a different direction from the original Chuck storyline, where Morgan gets his intersect fixed rather than removed and Shaw never got his removed, he was simply beaten by Chuck and locked up. Also Hannah's last name was never mentioned in the actual Chuck series so I've decided to add one. PLEASE DON'T HATE!…no one hating…good**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or anyone from the Chuckverse aside from my own OC.**

 **Chapter 3: The Warmest Welcome**

Chuck was definitely not having the best day of his life. Despite waking up to the gorgeous face of the woman he loved. He couldn't help but shake an uneasy feeling. Then it all came back to him. The mission by Beckman, the threat of losing his precious industry, re-downloading the Intersect and to top it all off, the anticipated arrival of two very familiar faces. Whilst he was excited at the prospect of seeing Hannah again, Chuck couldn't help feel that she may still hold feeling of anger and aggression towards him because of how he left her, even though he was trying to keep her safe, in her eyes it looked like he used her and left her.

"Chuck…Chuck, are you okay?" Sarah looked at him, her eyes filled with concern. Chuck wasn't the only one who went through that experience. As he fell to the floor, Sarah's head became heavy and the memories flooded back in, but she could tell. No, she knew that those weren't all of her memories. She could remember when her and Chuck were supposed to run away together, she remembered when Chuck shot Shaw to save her…and how she repaid him *cough*cough, she could remember various different missions, but couldn't seem to place them in any sort of order. But it was enough to know that she loved him.

As he did to her, she gently kissed him to try and help him. Chucks mind went blank and all of his worries went straight out the window. As she pulled away, Chuck's face held the biggest grin ever. Despite everything that went wrong, Sarah kissed him. SARAH KISSED HIM. He lost her once, even though she isn't fully back, she was his again.

Still wearing his cheesy grin Sarah and Morgan both helped Chuck up to stand. With the General and the group all looking to see if the intersect actually worked.

"Hey, Chuck, you okay?" You could hear the concern in Morgan's voice as he looked Chuck up and down, trying to decide if the Intersect had been successfully downloaded.

"Bartowski, you with us?" Even with his crude comments his usual neutral and stern expression held hints of worry for Chuck's condition. Beckman in all her wisdom knew Chuck's condition was fine, even if he was disorientated.

"Did it work?" Chuck's voice held hints of nervousness yet also excitement, with the prospect that he may be the Intersect once again.

Morgan's face split into a grin that could only be described as evil as he looked Chuck dead in the eye and said "Only one way to find out".

(Line Break)

As Morgan and Chuck left the training room, both wearing grin on their faces and confirming the intersect works. Yet while both were ecstatic, they both promised never to reveal who won the fight.

Chuck took Morgan out with one punch. One well timed well placed punch. Despite this, Morgan's mind was swimming in possibilities of spending time and kicking ass with his best friend, as well as this, he know had someone to relate to.

They both re-entered the main room to find Casey and Sarah looking up at the door with great concentration. Chuck casually strolled in-between them and followed their eyes up towards the entrance before asking "What are we all looking at?" With Morgan standing to his right looking equally as perplexed.

Sarah dragged her eyes away from the door to give him her full attention. "We're waiting for Shaw and Connors to arrive. They should be here any minute"

Chuck intertwined his hand with hers and felt brilliant as she held his with equal intensity, yet couldn't help but notice when she said "Shaw" It was obvious in her tone that the idea of having to see him again was bothering her. But what really got him was when she said Hannah's name with and equal amount of distaste. This left Chuck wandering whether she was becoming protective of him and worried that Hannah may try and steal him away. The thought that Sarah cared for him so much despite having lost her former self left him with a feeling of love for his lover.

While this series of important thoughts streamed through Chuck's head. Morgan's head held two thoughts. One: was Hannah going to remember him, he was still seeing Alex, despite Casey's protests, and no longer held any romantic feelings towards the former Buy-More employee and yet couldn't help wander if she knew that he was part of team Bartowski and whether or not he had the intersect. Two: whose Intersect was better Shaw's or his? Morgan knew that Darren's intersect passed everyone's in the group. That was why, if he didn't come quietly, it would take him, Shaw and Chuck to take him down and even then they may not be able to.

Both of their trains of thought were interrupted when the entrance to CASTLE slid open and they all held their breath in anticipation as two figures stepped through. Daniel Shaw and Hannah Connors. Shaw at the front with Hannah behind him with a gun to his back and a serious expression on her face.

They both descended the stairs slowly yet intentionally. Chuck's eyes fixed on both of them. Whilst Hannah briefly softened her expression and gave Chuck a friendly smile, possibly for old times' sake, possibly for reassurance. She knew everything about him and his spy life, including his history with Shaw. Chuck couldn't keep his eyes away from Shaw, who walked up to the group with a straight face, yet Chuck couldn't help but notice that Shaw held a hint of smugness.

Shaw walked straight towards him, not passing anyone else a second glance, with Hannah hot on his heels. His eyes fixed on Chuck. He walked straight up to him and simply said "Hello Chuck"

Chuck did the one thing he said he wouldn't do, and that's freak out. He punched Shaw straight in the nose.

 **A/N: WOW that's another chapter done. Next chapter will probably include a confrontation between Shaw and Chuck. As well as Chuck and Hannah swapping stories, and who knows maybe Morgan will find out whose intersect is better his or Shaw's.**

 **Well until next time…peace**


	4. Chapter 4: The tense briefing

**A/N: Hey guys back again for more emotional instances, confrontations and kicks to the balls of emotional turmoil. Anyway enough about my life HAHA. Special Thanks to wilf21 and sevenrez for the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or anyone from the Chuckverse aside from my own OC.**

 **Chapter 4: The tense briefing**

Shaw dropped to the flaw in pain, realising that that was probably not the best course of action to annoy the people he tried to kill. Yet he didn't care, it was worth it. Hannah hauled Shaw off the floor and roughly shoved him into a chair, Shooting an apologetic look at Chuck, while the rest of the gang were fuming because of his casual approach to them.

With Shaw in the chair and Casey not taking his eyes off him. The gang returned their eyes to the general, who was completely quiet throughout the ordeal. As they all waited for her to continue she met everyone's eyes before finally saying "This mission is of the utmost importance and your personal history with Shaw shall not interfere…is that understood?" She eyed everyone one of the gang once again, daring them to question her before continuing "Your mission is in Oklahoma, which is the targets current location. We don't know where he actually lives, however, through surveillance; we have learned that he visits this bar…"As she said this a bar appeared on the screen which looked like a bikers bar that had been open at least a decade judging from how run down in was. "…every day from 7pm until 9pm. Your job will be to intercept him and get him to come back to CASTLE the best way to do this is one of you attempts to get him to leave the bar, once outside and somewhere secluded, tranquilise him and bring him to CASTLE"

"But General what if he isn't hostile, surely this would turn him against us or at least make him harbour some resentment against us" Chuck's comment caused Morgan and Hannah to nod in agreement.

"That's correct Chuck, but on the off chance that he is hostile, he would possibly be able to defeat every single one of you. Intersect or not" This made Chuck fall silent again, allowing the general to continue once again.

"You will all need to be extremely cautious. Aside from Darren's resistance there will probably be some Ring or Fulcrum operatives there attempting to convince him to join them. This must not happen" Beckman took a brief pause before continuing again "If the target joins the Ring or Fulcrum, who have both joined together in an attempt to recruit him, it will prove catastrophic. The only good news I can offer is that Darren has no reason to join them. However he also has no reason to join us which is why once acquired you need to convince him to join the CIA or a possible alternative is if he joins Carmichael industries. Though the first would be preferred. Your mission will be started tomorrow, now you have a few hours to make plans in case he doesn't agree with you or if you run into the Ring agents" With that last message the Generals face disappeared every person in CASTLE utterly bemused. Yet within a few seconds they all of them were preparing for tomorrows mission.

Chuck and Sarah went off to do their own preparing despite the looks coming from Casey, who believed they were going to do something slightly more sinister. While Morgan, Casey and Hannah loaded three bags full of assault rifles, handguns and grenades.

"Hey…do you err…remember me Hannah? Morgan's voice held a hint of worry that Hannah may not actually know who he is. Yet Hannah smiled and turned to him.

"Of course I do Morgan"

"Oh" The surprise was evident in Morgan's voice that she actually recognised him. He continued "So how did you become a spy?"

Hannah sighed before saying "It was roughly two weeks after we broke up, me and Chuck, I was contacted because of my computer skills. The CIA saw some potential when I locked Shaw out of the security system in the museum with Alexander's mask in, they realised that I had out-hacked a CIA agent, and my career took off from there. Until I wanted to try in the field. Honestly I was just looking for some excitement yet I felt I enjoyed it more than computer work, so I continued. No need to ask how you joined" This was followed with a brief laugh before she continued with "I read the file, I really didn't expect Casey to do that for you" She said with an amused expression.

"Yeah, I was more surprised than you were"

Hannah looked up from packing again before saying "I'm all packed, so I'm gonna head off, it was good seeing you again Morgan. Can you tell the others I said bye. Oh by the way, the General told me to tell you just to lock Shaw up in a cell before closing up shop. Hopefully after this mission he'll be gone. Lucky for me though I've actually been assigned to help you guys out for a little while. Any way. Bye Morgan" On that note Hannah left. Morgan's head was completely filled with excitement. "A new member. YES"

Daniel was bored; all he was doing was sitting there with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Not that he wanted to talk to that lot. One killed his wife. One shot him AND kicked the crap out of him; then again he did manage to get a few good shots in on Chuck. His train of thought was interrupted when Morgan approached him, half nervous, half cocky, in a way only Morgan could pull off. Looked him dead in the eye and said "Let's go" Whilst waving his hands in a welcoming gesture. Yet he knew there was nothing welcoming about it. He wanted a fight. Shaw would give him a fight.

They both stood up and began walking towards the training room. Shaw with a scowl, Morgan with and evil grin.

Casey was packing his bags and had just finished his third, when he looked up and around and noticed that everyone had gone. Giving a classic Casey sigh. He packed up and left, thinking to himself "let's see what Alex is up to"

(Line Break. Queue action music)

Morgan and Shaw circled each other both in a simple top and sweatpants both having flashed, just waiting for one to strike. And Shaw did just that striking at Morgan's head, with Morgan blocking and attempting to punch him in return. And that was how it went. Punch. Block. Punch. Block. In a deadly barrage of attack from both men. Until a swift kick from Shaw hit Morgan in the stomach, which drew him down to one knee. As Shaw wet to finish him Morgan gave a strong punch to the stomach which made Shaw stagger back, giving Morgan a gap to stand up. And both went at it again.

(Line Break)

Ten rounds. That was how long they'd been at it. Both won an equal five each. After that Morgan found Chuck in the main room with Sarah discussing a plan. But you could also tell they'd been kissing, which wasn't disturbing to Morgan, yet reassuring, reassuring that their relationship was getting back on track. Chuck and Morgan both returned Shaw to his cell before heading back to the main room to meet Sarah. When they did Chuck had one question. "Who won?"

"It was equal. Five each" Chuck sighed in comfort at that. It meant to him that Morgan could hold his own against Shaw, and that's all that mattered.

"So. What's the plan?" Morgan's interest was piqued when he saw Sarah sitting down.

She replied with "We've found the easiest way to get him to leave the bar is if I or Connors seduces him into leaving" At the mention of Sarah seducing another man Chuck's expression became solemn. He knew it was professional, yet it still bothered him.

Yet Morgan noticed that Sarah was the only one who called Hannah by her last name. And couldn't help feel that Sarah may feel a bit protective over Chuck. Yet it wasn't necessary. Chuck was hers, Morgan knew it, and Chuck saw no one else like he saw Sarah.

"Sounds easy enough"

"It actually is" Chuck continued "Sarah or Hannah seduces him, he leaves with them, we convince him to come with us, or we trank him"

"Alright then. I'm off. Night guys"

"Night Morgan" They both replied in unison.

(Line Break)

(The next morning)

They were all agents. It was early in the morning, but they were all professional, prepared and alert. All seated but Chuck, who'd gone over the plan again so everyone knew.

They'd decided Hannah was the one to try and seduce Michael Darren and lead him away from the bar. They also discussed the possibility of him becoming hostile, in which they would need everyone in the field fighting. It would take them all. After double checking and triple checking they knew they were ready.

And so began the long drive to Oklahoma

 **A/N: hello people, another chapter done. Guess who's gonna be in the next chapter. MY OC!**

 **Booya**

 **Till next time. See ya round folks**


	5. Chapter 5: People are so stubborn

**A/N: hey guys one more chapter done. Wonder how many I'm gonna do…I have no idea**

 **Cheers for the reviews people. This chapter introduces the new OC, YES!**

 **Chapter 5: People are so stubborn**

Each second on the drive to Oklahoma was a complete nightmare. Every second Sarah was in the car, she was constantly glared at by Shaw, who wanted nothing more than to put a bullet in-between her eyes. Even years after, Shaw never forgot, the anger never subsided and he still hated her, and yet with Chuck, Casey and Morgan, he still disliked them but never actually hated them.

Whilst Shaw glared at Sarah, Chuck glared at Shaw. While Shaw tried to kill him, it didn't bother him in the slightest, when he poisoned and tried to kill Sarah. He fumed.

Hannah looked on completely feeling out of place. Even though no words were spoken, it was obvious that the atmosphere was extremely tense and ridiculously quiet. She wished she was in the front of the van with Morgan and Casey, who were holding their own private conversation, probably about Alex. She glanced at Chuck, who was still glaring at Shaw. She had gotten over the breakup between them and wasn't angry at him anymore. She now understood why he wouldn't tell her about him but she still felt hurt that he couldn't trust her. She was also excited at the prospect of meeting another intersect, one who could supposedly beat all three Intersects as well as the other agents there. Yet her thoughts keep on going back to working with Chuck, she had no problems with working with Chuck and the team however she sensed a subtle level of hostility from Sarah. The agent clearly held some old grudges towards her. This, in Hannah's eyes, wasn't exactly fair. Considering she was dating the psycho who was sitting next to her.

(Line Break)

"I don't believe it!" Casey had been listening to Morgan drone on for an hour about what was going through the general's mind when she included Shaw into the mission. Casey had had about enough of Morgan mouthing on at him about why the general shouldn't have included Shaw in this until Casey turned around and said "He's included in this because, if the target turns out to be aligned with the Ring or Fulcrum, and attacks, then we are gonna need every single intersect trying to take him down, listen Morgan the second the mission is done, Shaw's back into solitary. Relax. "

After a brief pause Morgan continued to say "Hey Casey"

"Yeah"

"You know me and Alex have been seeing each other a while now" As he finished, Casey gave him one of his signature glares, which was used as a code for Morgan to drop the subject before turning his head back to the wheel. Yet Morgan steeled his nerves and continued "We've grown pretty serious ya see" At this Casey returned his glare with even more force. Yet again despite the glare of Casey, Morgan continued "Casey I was wondering if I…couldhaveyourdaughterhandinmarriage?"

"What was that?" Asked John utterly confused

"I want to know if I can have your daughter's hand in…" Morgan ceased talking on account of John's hand clamped over his mouth.

"We are NOT having this conversation" Interrupted Casey, eyes burning into Morgan, who looked absolutely terrified.

The rest of the group ceased their glares at each other before turning to see what had happened and why Casey's hand was over Morgan's mouth.

Casey looked back to see their gazes before simply saying "What?"

(Line Break)

By the time they got to Oklahoma it was 6:30pm.

Chuck took charge by saying "Darren's meant to be visiting the ShotBreak Bikers bar in half an hour and, actually, the route looks like it's gonna take half an hour. So let's get moving"

(30 mins later)

The gang was currently outside the bar, the time 6:50pm. The plan was for Hannah to enter the bar and attempt to seduce him; gradually the group will enter one by one aside from Shaw, who's to enter with Morgan and Casey, who was stationed in the van.

7:00pm

Hannah got ready to go in, loaded with a pistol and earpiece, it was all she needed. A photo of the target was given. Light brown hair, blue eyes, glasses all-round rather good-looking, or at least Hannah thought so. She proceeded to enter the bar. It was a rather busy bar with around thirty bikes at the front of it and some cars round back, which was where Casey parked. As she entered the bar, Hannah did not expect to see a rather large biker flying through the air straight into her face. Luckily for her, her spy like reflexes swung her out the way to avoid him as he flew straight out the door. She proceeded to find her target which was rather difficult as three men were ganging up on a fourth who was fighting very well, VERY WELL, in her eyes. Then she realised that the one fighting the three was her target. He was wearing a white hoodie and jeans. Over those he had a black trench coat. His fighting wasn't as she expected, it was brilliant, better than Chuck's or Shaw's or Morgan's, yet it differed. It was brutal. As he punched and kicked each of them to the ground each time, he picked a target which he delivered a massive barrage of punches towards their face, which could only be called ground and pound. She'd seen the video documents of the Intersect in action and this was nothing like that. After knocking all three out with his apparent ground and pound technique he proceeded to drag the bodies towards the door before throwing them out. Hannah stood next to the door and watched him do it in complete awe. He then returned to his seat at the bar, where a half drunk bottle of beer waited for him.

After shaking herself out of her trance-like state she then proceeded to try and seduce him, firstly by walking over to the bar where he was sat swaying her hips in a sultry fashion in order to gain his attention. It worked. He wasn't staring per say but sneaking glances at her as she got nearer and nearer. As she got to the bar she saw the bartender come over. A pretty girl, if not slightly plain, but still pretty. She walked to over to where the target sat before proceeding to say "Hey Michael, thanks for dealing with those lot. Those freaks won't take no for an answer"

Michael turned his head to look at the bartender dragging his eyes away from Hannah as she purposely slowed her pace as she walked over. "No problem Julia, they were getting on my nerves as well"

Hannah noticed the British accent in his voice, yet it was evident that an American accent was also beginning to form. She reached her way over to him before whispering in his ear "Hey handsome" In her most seductive voice before making her way to the other side of him and sitting on a stool.

"Can I help you?" The amusement in his voice was clear. He was definitely not opposed to her company.

"Mmm…I was wandering how I could help you?" Hannah said, keeping her low seductive voice on. After she said it, she began to notice Chuck and Sarah make their way into the bar, hands linked, and walk over to a table near the back of the room.

"Hmph…there are many ways you could help me, first, wouldn't mind getting your name" Shaw and Morgan entered as he said this. Both looked equally annoyed with each other's company as they made their way over to another darkened table.

"Hannah, sexy" She continued in her low voice.

"Hmph…Hannah Sexy…gotta admit that's a weird name. Mind if I get you a drink Hannah Sexy?" She couldn't help but laugh as he said this turning her head for a second before back to him and replying "sure"

"Garson, more beer, for me and Sexy Hannah!" He yelled it out which made some confused heads turn his way, but he didn't care. Hannah's cheeks grew extremely flush from embarrassment. But she couldn't deny she enjoyed the compliment.

As the bartender returned with two beers already in hand, she said "On the house, for what you did" As she turned to leave Julia paused before saying "Garson means boy" With a huff she turned and walked off.

"Shit" he whispered before loudly, again, saying "Sorry Julia" and returning the conversation back to the main attraction of his night. Hannah.

"So sexy Hannah. Where ya from?"

Her cheeks flushed once again at his compliment, before replying "Born and raised here in old Oklahoma"

She grew extremely surprised when he turned and said "Liar" With a dark expression on his face.

Hannah was caught off guard and started to stammer before replying "What?"

"Your name is Hannah Connors. Age: 27. Occupation: CIA operative. Current Station: Burbank. You really are a beautiful girl, but I don't like liars. Now, what the fuck do you want from me"

 **A/N: Oh no. Hannah's been caught red handed. But she did seem to like his compliments, who knows what gonna happen next**

 **No spoilers this time**

 **Peace out**


	6. Chapter 6: What DO you want?

**A/N: hey guys new chapter coming up. We got lots of juicy goodness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or anyone from the Chuckverse aside from my own OC.**

 **Chapter 6: What do you want?**

Hannah froze. She didn't know what to do. Slowly he pulled out a revolver keeping it hidden from the audience.

"Hand me your earpiece" She did as she was told and silently handed it to him, he proceeded to put it in his ear. She looked round in worry trying to gain the attention of the other's.

"Hello this is Michael Darren, how may I be of service today?" He commented in a comedic manner, attempting to antagonise them.

"This is Charles Carmichael" Hannah could only hear one side of the conversation but she knew Chuck would be the one talking.

"Ello Chuckie" He replied in a humorous but almost dark manner. "So what do you want from me?" he asked, eyes focused on Hannah. In his eyes she really was beautiful, so it wasn't very difficult for him to stare.

"We want you to come with us" Chuck replied

"Why?"

"Honestly…we want you to join the CIA or us. Carmichael industries"

"Oh I'm flattered and all but you're missing the big picture" Michael replied, still humour in his voice.

"And what is the big picture?"

"Look to the table two tables down, on your right" Chuck did as he was asked and looked down the bar to see the Ring operative Justin, the one who warped his sister, along with two other agents.

"They won't attack you; I've made sure of that. This bar is neutral territory. They won't attack you. And you're not going to attack them. I want to listen to both of your offers. I've listened to his. Your turn" Eyes still fixated on Hannah, who was slightly nervous under his gaze.

"We just want you to come with us…please" Hannah wasn't Chuck's lover any more, but she was still his friend and he would plead for her.

"Ahhhh" Michael relaxed his gaze "Finally, someone with manners"

Chuck grew confused at this but proceeded to ask "So…are you gonna come with us"

Michael's answer was short and simple "Yep…but nor tranks" Michael put his gun away and shot Hannah an apologetic look. "Sorry about that beautiful. I wasn't gonna shoot ya anyway" He stood up from his seat as did Hannah. As they all the group went to leave he added "I don't shoot girls I fancy"

Hannah blushed bright red and didn't know how to respond so she kept silent and carried on walking. The whole grew arrived outside, Darren wearing a big smile on his face.

"Michael Darren" He extended his hand for Chuck to shake

"Charles…"

"…Bartowski" Darren finished.

"You honestly think I don't know who you are" Michael gave him a deadpan look.

Chuck ignored the comment before saying "Okay then. Let's go home"

"One thing first" Michael said before turning back around to the bar and walking back inside. They waited for ten seconds before hearing three gun shots. They all froze, not knowing what to do.

Darren walked back out still grinning "Shall we?"

(Line Break)

After they returned to CASTLE, and Darren meeting Casey who, surprisingly, got on very well with him, they both sat in the front talking about their favourite gun. Chuck opened a channel to Beckman. Before she could even speak, Darren blurted out "Wow, you look even worse than when we previously met Diane"

Everyone was shocked. No one talked to Beckman like that. No one, yet she didn't respond. Only saying "I assume you know why you're here"

"Actually your agents only said that they wanted me as part of their team. So if I do, what will you offer me?" He never broke eye contact with her as he said this. The rest of the team didn't know what to say. No one had ever made demands from the General.

"What do you want?" the General asked. Chuck didn't know what was going on. No one made demands things from the General.

"What do I want?…What do I want?…What have you got?" he replied in a curious tone.

The general was shocked. She didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he wanted, they all realised this. He just wanted something for his services.

"Well I could give you a handsome fee" the general suggested.

"Very well…however I have a request" Michael told the general.

"And what is that?" she asked.

Michael turned and looked around the room before his eyes landed on Hannah. He gazed at her with a soft look that she returned.

"I want to work with Carmichael Industries"


End file.
